We will confirm the role of lysosomes in VSV uncoating using cell fractionation and electron microscopy. We will determine the precise role of G protein in the uncoating process, using the thermolabile G protein mutants as probes of specificity. We will investigate further the molecular actions of M protein in viral assembly, using the temperature sensitive M protein mutants.